Everything's changing
by maz87UK
Summary: Flower's blossom,hormones rage,obsessions develop&there's only one thing on the trio's mind...but will a silverhaired teenager change everything with his tender touch?Written before HBPPlease R&R!
1. Ron's confession

**Chapter One**

Harry was staring outside the windows in Gryffindor's common room. It was late Monday evening and he felt like he had just had the most miserable day in his life, well, this year at least. Harry had taken all the advice Professor Mcgonagall had given him about how to become an auror, and he was determined to succeed, even if it meant spending another two years under Professor Snape in Potions. Unfortunately things weren't looking too good at the moment, for some reason Professor Snape seemed determined for Harry to fail Potions, and was making life difficult for him with endless homework and extra tasks which no-one else seemed to be getting. Snape also had the habit of continuously towering over him in class watching Harry's every move as he struggled to make the perfect potion, it was at times like these when Harry wished Ron and Hermione had taken Potions for their N.E.W.Ts; at least then he'd have some comfort. The pressure seemed unbearable and with Snape setting impossible deadlines for Harry's extra tasks he was starting to slip in his other subjects. Even in Defence against the dark arts Harry had slipped from an "E" to an "A". To add to his troubles "The Daily Prophet" had been writing articles about the death of Sirius and it was clear that the newspaper was more than happy about the death of a "cold-hearted murderer" and "supporter of you-know-who".

_Still _he thought _anything's better than spending my time back at Privet Drive with the Dursley's, _at least that offered some kind of consolation. Harry's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the common room door slamming shut followed by the rowing of two very familiar voices…

"You just don't get it do you Hermione! The only reason Krum is still writing to you is because its obvious he wants some inside information!" Ron was shouting to what looked like an enraged Hermione,

"Inside information! What do you mean inside information?" she shouted back

"Bloody hell Hermione! He wants to know what Harry and Dumbledore's plans are doesn't he? So that he can report back to Vol…you-know-who! Krum's on the dark side, you can tell!"

"Viktor is NOT on the dark side! He is writing to me Ron because he want's to know how I've been and what I've been doing! He hasn't asked about Harry OR Professor Dumbledore ONCE!"

Ron looked at Hermione as though she had suddenly become incredibly stupid "Well of course he isn't!" he replied, "that's all part of his plan see, he's being sneaky so that we won't be suspicious and then, THEN he will strike!"

Hermione groaned in frustration "It's obvious that you will never agree with me being in contact with Viktor, Ron, and I'm sick and tired of you making out that Viktor is some sort of accomplice in…well HIS plan, so I give up ok? I don't care what you think because either way I am NOT going to stop talking to him alright?" Ron didn't say anything, he merely looked at the floor with an angry expression on his face and looked like he wanted to throw something at her.

"Now if you DON'T mind, I am going to bed!" yelled Hermione, "Night Harry" she said.

"Night Hermione" Harry replied. Ron watched as Hermione ran up the stairs to the Girl's dormitory then slumped down next to Harry by the windowsill.

"Alright Harry?" Ron spoke, "sorry you had to see that mate, but that girl does my head in! I mean what does she see in Krum? Yeah he's one hell of a quidditch player but he's not exactly the liveliest person around is he?"

Harry smiled furtively and chuckled, shaking his head. Ron noticed this immediately and demanded to know what Harry meant by this response. At first, Harry hesitated but then realised that if he didn't tell Ron now he never would, and to be honest, his two best friends' repetitive argument was starting to get rather boring.

"Ron, come on, why don't you just admit the REAL problem here?" he said,

"What are you talking about Harry? The real problem _is_ that Krum is on the dark side and…"

"Yeah sure, and my names not really Harry Potter its Michael Patterson" interrupted Harry, "Ron, just admit it why don't you?"

"Admit what?" said Ron awkwardly, the expression on his face had suddenly changed from anger to nervousness.

"You like her don't you?" Ron opened his mouth but before he could say anything Harry jumped in, "and I DON'T mean as in best friend…I mean you like her as in, well, MORE than a friend"

Ron started laughing, "ME! Fancy Hermione? Are you kidding? I'd rather kiss Eloise Midgeon's boils!"

Harry gave Ron a do-you-think-i'm-stupid look and Ron's smile started to fade and he began scratching his neck uncomfortably.

"I've seen the look's you give her Ron you know, ever since the Yule Ball you've started to see Hermione in a new light…you just didn't realise until your first quidditch match last year against Slytherin when she kissed you on the cheek" Harry said softly. Harry explained that he had known Ron for 6 years now and could practically tell what his best friend was feeling just by looking at the expression on his face. He just hadn't said anything until now because he thought Ron might have been going through a phase like he did with Cho, and wanted to make sure that his feelings were genuine.

Ron ran his fingers through his hair, there was no point denying it now, Harry was his best friend and if he couldn't admit the truth to Harry, then who else could he speak to?

"I don't know what to do Harry, I've tried telling her, I really have…its just whenever I look at her I start to think, why? Why would someone as clever and as beautiful as Hermione ever take an interest in me? I mean…look at me, I wear hand-me-down-robes, I look like a skrewt, I've got the attention span of Pig and I've got the intelligence of a newly-born monkey! There's no way she would want me when she could have someone like Krum…no way…" Ron said quietly, he looked really upset, as though his whole world had come crashing down. Harry had no idea what to say, he knew that Ron wasn't any of the things he had just described himself as but was just lost for any words that could possibly comfort him. The awkward silence was broken by a burst of giggles from behind them. Harry turned round and saw Parvati and Lavender looking at Ron smiling, it was obvious they had heard every word Ron had just said. From the look on Harry's face both girls realised they were not wanted and turned to walk away, but right behind the spot which Lavender and Parvati stood was Hermione and from the look on her face, she too had heard every word…


	2. She

Chapter Two 

Harry looked at Hermione, he knew she had heard every word, but Ron hadn't even noticed that she was standing behind them.

Hermione had tiny tears in her eyes and was looking at Ron, fiddling with the necklace that Viktor had sent her that summer. She looked down at the necklace, Harry couldn't tell what she was thinking, but could clearly see the single tear rolling down her left cheek. Ron still sat unaware that Hermione was there, looking at the floor, taking in everything he had just admitted to Harry and wondering why he couldn't just be the kind of guy who knew what to say and how to act towards a girl who he clearly thought of as more than a friend. He wished he was like his brother Bill, he never had any trouble when it came to asking a girl out, Bill was handsome, confident, smart, funny and the only Head Boy who had ever been respected by the students aswell as the teachers. Everything Ron wasn't...well...in his mind at least. After what seemed like an eternity of silence between the trio, Hermione spoke,

"Ron?" she said softly, her voice shaking from the tears.

Ron's head shot up immediately, he'd recognise that voice anywhere...slowly he turned round and saw her standing there with a tear-stricken face.

"Hermione.." he said "why...? How long have you been standing there?"

Harry looked from Ron to Hermione, and from Hermione to Ron again, he suddenly realised that this was one time where he had to leave, give his two best friends time to talk...and maybe...'well' he thought 'i'll found out soon enough' Harry stood up to leave but Ron held him back,

"Harry mate, where are you going?" he asked

"Ron, this is one time, where you don't need me around to tell you what to say or do" Harry replied, and he bent down to whisper in Ron's ear "Just say what you feel Ron, follow your heart" then he straightened up again, winked, and left the common room.

Ron gulped as Hermione walked towards him and sat down.

"Oh ron...why didn't you tell me?" she said, Ron shrugged and shook his head which Hermione clearly knew meant 'dunno'.

Hermione waited for a moment to see if Ron would say anything, but even with the truth out, for some reason, Ron still couldn't find the courage to say anything.

"Ron, look at me" said Hermione, Ron hesitated for a moment and turned, turned to look at those beautiful brown eyes still watery from the now ended tears. She put her hand on his knee and came closer, with which Ron froze and started to feel his stomach tighten.

"Ron, I don't care that you wear hand-me-down robes, you don't look ANYTHING like a skrewt, i'll admit, at times, you do have the attention span of Pig..especially in Potions.." they both smiled "but if I ever looked for a good attention-span in a guy, I would die old and lonely Ron hmmm, and let me tell you something..there is NO WAY that you have the intelligence of a newly-born monkey, I think you happen to be one of the smartest people I know..you just don't tend to show it much"

Ron clearly seemed moved by these words and opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione stopped him, "Ronald Weasely, you should give yourself more credit, you probably have the best sense of humour out of all the boys at Hogwart's, you are loyal, sweet, handsome generous,and..but don't tell anyone this..i think that you are exactly the type of guy, any girl should grow old with..." she said softly, Ron's expression was somewhere between happiness, shock and confusion, and when he spoke, Hermione knew exactly why.

"But..what about Vik.." but Ron couldn't complete his sentence, for Hermione had put her finger on his lips, "Ron.." she said, "just shut up and kiss me.."

Ron smiled at her as they drew together, he could see every brown eyelash, and as their lips finally met Ron felt completely lost, lost in his love for Hermione and with his hands on her waist and her arms round his neck, Ron had never felt happier in all his life.

Malfoy was walking from the great hall towards the green, he looked exasperated as he was on his own because Crabbe and Goyle had got distracted by the smell of fresh, succulent grilled chicken from the kitchen and decided to wander off following the smell like two hungry wolves. Malfoy had walked off in disgust at seeing such a pathetic sight and had decided to head to the green for some quidditch practice. As he walked toward the archway he was blinded by the sunlight and could hear some unfamiliar footsteps wallking towards him, he tried to catch a glimpse of who it was and saw a tall slim figure walking towards him, though he couldn't make out who it was because of the sun casting a shadow over his eyes. As the figure drew nearer he realised it was a girl who he had never seen around the school before and he stopped to take a closer look as the sun finally disappeared behind the clouds. The girl was asian, about 5"4, with an hour-glass figure, with long dark brown hair which seemed to glisten red in the light, she was wearing a blue see-through silk top with a vest underneath touched with a beaded blue and white necklace, and a long white skirt which hugged her figure neatly, she was wearing blue kitten heels which clicked as she walked along with her small weaved hand-bag. She looked lost and noticed Draco slowly walking along in the opposite direction, the girl decided to stop and ask him for help.

"Excuse me" she said, Draco jumped slightly with a start and looked around to see if she was perhaps referring to anyone else, but he was the only one down the corridor. He stopped as she walked towards him and spoke once again,

"I was wondering whether you could help me, you see i'm new here and I need to go to Professor Dumbledore's office, but I can't find my way around!" she laughed as she said this, and it was then that Draco realised how sweet her voice was.

"Oh right," he said "well, i'll show you if you want, just follow me"

The girl smiled, "Oh! That's really nice of you, thanks!"

Draco turned toward Dumbledore's office and the girl followed, it was silent for a while and he decided that he should try and make some conversation..

"So, whats your name?" he asked

"Oh sorry you must think me an idiot not to introduce myself!" she giggled, "my names Jasmine and I'm just starting Hogwart's...ive been on the waiting list for AAAGES and I was so excited when I received the owl last week to inform me that I had finally been accepted here"

Draco's stomach fell...she was a first year, way too young for someone his age.

"Oh really? You don't look like a first year" he said glumly,

"Well that's because i'm not silly! Its a long story to explain an everything but I'm actually a 6th year" she replied,

Draco smiled inside"Cool," he said, "err..im Draco by the way"

"Wow! Thats such a great name! Really original" said jasmine.

Draco laughed, "thanks" "well we're here now, this is Professor Dumbledore's office" he said as they both stopped. Jasmine looked up in amazement at the statues and at how beautiful Hogwart's was, "wow" she muttered under her breath. Jasmine and Draco's eyes met and she smiled sweetly at him, there was a moment of tension as they stared into eachother's eyes, and Draco noticed how bright her eyes were, a light hazel which seemed to strangely turn a soft green at the sides. He had never seen such beautiful eyes before, in such contrast with her skin. Suddenly the staircase to Dumbledore's office opened and they both jumped with a start.

"Professor knows you're here, you'd better go in" said Draco.

"It was nice meeting you Draco," said Jasmine, "thanks for showing me the way, i..i hope i'll see you around"

Draco smiled "yeah..me too...bye Jasmine" he said.

"Bye" she replied as she walked up the staircase looking back at him, Draco turned to walk back to the common room, still looking at Jasmine as she walked up the stairs, their eyes met for one last time, before she disappeared at the top of the stairs. Draco looked straight ahead and walked on with his hands in his pockets, he had never felt like this before, it was scary but somehow satisfying at the same time...what was it? Then he started to wonder, what if someone else noticed too? He couldn't carry on like this, there was no way he would be respected by the Slytherins if he acted like some sort of love-struck sissy...he couldn't let anyone else know, this was something he had to keep to himself, if anyone got wind of these new feelings his reputation would be in tatters. 'Potter would be laughing in my face' he muttered under his breath. But this girl, she was so...so different, so beautiful. So what? he told himself, get a grip of yourself Malfoy! GET A GRIP! And with that he took a deep breath, sighed, and uttered the Slytherin House password to let him into the common room, back into the darkness, the evil, the pure-blood...the slytherins.

Harry was back in the Gryffindor common room, he had spent the last hour in the library to give Ron and Hermione some time to talk. When he came back he was pleased to know that his best friends had finally got together and they were sitting at the table chatting.

"Hey guys!" shouted Seamus from across the room, "we better go down to the great hall for dinner, its almost 7pm"

Ron looked at his watch, "woah 7pm already! its amazing how time flies when you're having fun" he said. Hermione smiled at him and Harry groaned ('what!' Ron asked)then they all head down to the great hall and sat at the Gryffindor table ready for dinner.

"SILENCE!" boomed Professor Dumbledore from the teacher's table. Everyone shut up at once ready and waiting for the headmaster's next glorious speech.

"My dear students.." he began "we have a new guest to join us today, please make her feel welcome, for she is new to the standards of Hogwart's and will be joining the 6th year for reasons which are too long to go into detail when we are all so anxious to meet and greet our wonderful new addition"

At the slytherin table Draco silently smiled as he realised exactly who this "new addition" was, then suddenly realised his previous vow and his expression changed back to its normal sly style.

"My glorious wizards, and beautiful witches, please welcome, Miss Jasmine Rai!" said Dumbledore, signalling towards the doors of the great hall. Everyone turned. The doors opened, and Jasmine entered with a huge smile on her face, she looked extremely confident and didn't seem to mind that everyone was staring at her as she walked down the hall toward the teacher's table and waved to everyone.

"Woah...she's hot!" whispered Ron as she walked past him, Harry and Hermione. Hermione softly slapped Ron round the head "Ron!" she whispered sharply, "Oh...I mean..she's hot..but not as hot as you Hermione" he grinned as she giggled at him. Harry however was silent, he stared at Jasmine as she walked past and was almost in a trance. 'Wow...she's gorgeous' he thought, he felt something stir in his stomach, much the same kind of stir that he had felt 2 years ago when he saw Cho...

Harry watched as she seemed to slow down halfway down the hall and smile flirtingly at someone sitting at...the SLYTHERIN TABLE! What! Harry thought, who is she smiling at! Oh no..please don't..he started as he realised exactly who Jasmine's response was directed at...MALFOY? What the...Harry's heart sank, of all the people..

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a cough from Professor McGonagall, "Now Miss Rai, please sit down and I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head"

Harry looked at Malfoy and saw that he looked anxious, biting his lips 'Please say slytherin, please please please slytherin' thought Malfoy. Harry turned back to look at Jasmine and everyone in the hall was waiting in anticipation to see which House Jasmine would be put in...Harry had his fingers crossed 'Gryffindor gryffindor please! At least then Malfoy wouldn't dare look at her even if she did at him' he whispered with his eyes shut.

It felt like forever before the Sorting Hat finally declared the answer...

P.s Tune in for the next chapter to find out! Will Harry suceed? or will he lose Jasmine to Malfoy? Its only a matter of time before you find out... :D


	3. No tears

Chapter Three - sorry guys...this isnt as good as the first two..but just wait till chapter 4! 

"GRYFFINDOR!"

There was a roar from the students at the Gryffindor table as they clapped and cheered to welcome Jasmine to their house. Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table with a huge smile on his face, and saw Malfoy with his head in his hands out of distraught, all the boys on the Slytherin table looked pretty much disappointed that Jasmine was not joining their crew. Pansy Parkinson glanced at Draco and her expression changed from glee to jealousy as she noticed the extent to which he was pissed; if Draco wanted to hide his feelings he was doing a pretty bad job at the moment. Jasmine jumped up from the stool and ran over to the Gryffindor table to join them, Harry signalled for her to come and sit down with him, she saw him immediately and walked over to squeeze in between Harry and Ron. Malfoy noticed and from the look on his face, he was not pleased at all.

Professor Dumbledore clapped twice as the feast for dinner appeared before their eyes, and Harry was not sure, but he could have sworn that Dumbledore smiled at him through the corner of his mouth.

"Oh wow!" cried Jasmine happily, "they never used to give us this much to eat back at Woodward's!"

Everyone laughed as she hungrily tucked into the freshly grilled chicken which the house-elves had prepared only hours before. After a bite or two she introduced herself to the Gryffindor table and had learnt everyone's names very quickly, well, almost everyone's that is. She turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione,

"So, last but certainly not least, and I can tell that you three are the best of friends, who may I address you guys as?" Jasmine asked with a grin. Hermione stretched across Ron to put her hand out,

"Hi Jasmine, I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger" Jasmine shook her hand and replied,

"Wow, that's such a beautiful name babe! I can honestly say that I've never met another Hermione before" both the girls laughed before Ron stretched out his hand,

"And I'm Ron, Ron Weasley" he said, Jasmine gasped,

"Oh my god!" she cried putting her hand to her chest in surprise, "Oh no way! Are you by any chance related to Fred and George Weasley darlin'?"

Ron smirked, "Well, you could say that…I'm their younger brother actually, how do you know Fred and George?" he asked,

"How do you think babe? Whenever I go to Diagon Alley I ALWAYS stop by their amazing joke shop Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes of course! Those two are a right pair I tell you" she giggled,

"Yeah you're right about that, I don't think many brothers would play as many practical jokes as those two have on me" said Ron,

"I'll bet not!" Jasmine chuckled, "and so that leaves the boy with the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen" she said as she turned to Harry, who blushed a very deep shade of red as Lavender and Parvati giggled uncontrollably at this comment,

"Oh come on girls, can't I compliment a guy without you lot thinking I fancy him straight away?" said Jasmine teasingly, "So anyway darling, your name is?"

Harry took a deep breath, ready and waiting for the reaction which normally met him every time he introduced himself to someone new,

"It's Harry," he replied, "Harry Potter"

Jasmine stifled a small "Oh my gosh!" by disguising it with a cough,

"Oh…well Harry, it's nice to meet you," she said shaking his hand.

Harry smiled and looked relieved that she had not jumped and gasped asking to see his famous lightning-bolt scar, Ron however looked completely shocked and somewhat insulted that Jasmine had seemingly not realised who she was talking to. Hermione squeezed his leg and gave him a look to stop him from saying anything. Ron sighed and went back to eating the strawberry cheesecake he had half-finished. It was almost 8pm by the time they had finished their dinner, and Harry, Ron and Hermione took Jasmine to the Gryffindor common room. As they left the great hall, Jasmine seemed mildly distracted as she glanced over at the Slytherin table searching for Draco whom Pansy was keeping occupied by turning him in the opposite direction and whispering something in his ear. Jasmine looked at them for a brief moment with a plain expression on her face and turned her head back to follow Harry to the common room. Harry had noticed that Jasmine had suddenly gone very quiet and her bubbliness had died down somewhat, so attempted to engage her in conversation as they entered the common room. Before he could say anything however, Hermione had grabbed Jasmine's hand and taken her up to the girl's dormitory ("This is where the girls sleep!" she said as Jasmine followed her up). Ron and Harry went to their dormitory accompanied by Seamus, Neville and Dean as they all slumped down on their beds.

"So Harry," started Dean, "it looks like you've got a bit of a soft spot for this new girl eh?" he winked chuckling as all the boys started teasing him ("get in there Harry!" Seamus cried).

"Oh shut up guys!" Harry yelled blushing red as Ron gave him a friendly punch in the arm.

"So when are you gonna ask her on a date then mate?" quizzed Ron,

"Err, I'm not?" Harry replied in an 'are-you-mad' voice. Ron looked puzzled,

"Why not!" all the guys cried in unison, Harry jumped in surprise at this minor outrage, and got up from his bed walking over to the window, it was raining outside.

"Well?" said Ron urging Harry to answer,

Harry sighed, "Because she likes someone else" he replied quietly,

"What?" said Neville, "how do you know that? She's only been here five minutes!"

Harry explained how he had seen the look Jasmine had given Malfoy as she walked into the great hall and the subtle look of attraction on Malfoy's face, aswell as his anxiousness for the Sorting Hat to shout 'Slytherin!' It was silent for about 30 seconds before Ron finally stammered,

"Well…wha…it…Harry that doesn't mean anything!" he finally said sounding rather unconvinced himself. Harry turned to look at all the bemused expressions on the guy's faces.

"You didn't see the look they gave eachother Ron ok? There was more sexual tension in that look then there has ever been between you and Hermione" said Harry.

Dean, Seamus and Neville snorted ("Oi oi Ron!") as his ears went red,

"Yeah alright, alright…" he said looking embarrassed, "I get ya".

All of them slowly went quiet trying not to look at Harry, after a while, Seamus broke the silence,

"But Harry, there's no way Malfoy would look at her if she was in Gryffindor…would he?" Neville, Dean and Ron looked up at him encouragingly; Harry bit his lip,

"You never know with Malfoy…if he knew it would hurt me, then yeah he probably would..." he replied looking back out the window.

"Harry" said Dean, "this isn't you mate, you would fight Malfoy for her, I mean, you've faced the Dark Lord, I hardly think the likes of Draco Malfoy would stop you"

Harry turned to look at him, "I know Dean, but…I dunno…there was just something between them, it was…" Harry couldn't complete his sentence, he honestly didn't know what made him so sure that Malfoy and Jasmine were attracted to eachother, but he just knew that they were…if that made any sense.

"But Malfoy's a ba..." Ron stopped mid-sentence as he heard footsteps running toward their dormitory. The boys all looked toward the door, waiting to see who it was.

"Hey guys!" cried Hermione, followed by Jasmine who smiled at them as she walked in.

"Alright Jasmine?" asked Seamus as she looked around inspecting the boy's room.

"Like what you see Jas?" asked Ron curiously, "I can call you Jas right?"

Jasmine smiled sweetly at them "My darling boys," she said "you can call me whatever you want! Be nice though…" she winked flirtingly. They all laughed at this comment as she sat down on Harry's bed, while Hermione sat on Ron's lap. Harry merely smiled as he watched everyone laughing and joking with Jas, she had such a sweet smile, and he loved the way her eye's danced as she laughed. She was really like no other girl he had ever met before, confident, bubbly, flirty, pretty…just downright amazing. He wanted her so much. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to touch her. He wanted Malfoy to disappear.

_Look at yourself Harry James Potter, _he thought, scolding himself, _what is wrong with you? Are you really gonna sit there feeling sorry for yourself every day? There's no way, you can let Malfoy win, no way! You've gotta fight Harry, do whatever it takes, don't let a girl like this slip through your fingers because of some arrogant snotty Slytherin! Fight Harry! Dean was right, don't let Malfoy win…_

And with that, Harry suddenly smiled with a tiny glint in his eye and walked over to Jasmine to sit by her on his bed; she greeted him with the same beautiful smile she always did.

"So guys," said Harry, "did you hear the one about the horse and the Slytherin?"

All the boys gave Harry a go-for-it grin. This time he wouldn't fail. This time there were no tears from a girl to stop him in his tracks. **This** time Harry meant it.

Tune in for the next chapter!


	4. Someone up there

Chapter Four 

Draco Malfoy was slouched on a sofa in the Slytherin common room. He was lost in his thoughts about Jasmine.

She didn't even look at me. She just ran over there after that fucking hat put her in Gryffindor and sat next to Potter and Weasel! Why didn't she look at me? What was that smile about when she walked in? What is she, some sort of fucking tease? Why would she smile at me like that if she wasn't attracted to me? When I took her to Dumbledore's office I know she felt something, I could see it in her eyes. She didn't even come over to say bye as she left, I didn't even see her leave! She didn't look at me!

Draco grunted in frustration and clasped his hands round the back of his head to sustain himself from punching someone.

How can one girl torture me like this? There's no way I can go near her, not when she's in that scum Potter's lot. I'd never live it down. For fuck's sake Draco you're a Malfoy, you're a Slytherin! What the hell is wrong with you! This isn't who you are Draco, you don't have feelings other than hate and betrayal. You're not supposed to love…

Suddenly Draco's stomach did a somersault. He had said it. That word. The word every Slytherin feared the most. Love. It suddenly hit him that this was something he had never felt before, and although he didn't want to admit it, deep down he knew that it felt good. Draco's moment of realisation was interrupted by a disgusting shriek from a group of Slytherin girls in the corner, who seemed to be highly amused over something vicious no doubt. Pansy saw Draco looking over and immediately came over to join him with a huge grin on her face, Draco however, didn't look as pleased.

"Oh god Draco sorry about that" she giggled, "we were just taking the piss out of that new girl in Gryffindor…you know Jaswinder Rai or something"

Draco looked up at her, "Its JASMINE Rai, actually Pansy" he replied.

"Whatever, anyway who gives a shit? You can tell she's a freak by the look of her, traipsin' into the great hall waving like she's some sort of famous fashion model…the slag" said Pansy maliciously.

"Pansy what is your fucking problem? Leave the girl alone for Christ's sake!" he spat, before he could stop himself. It started to dawn on him that he was being uncannily protective of Jasmine, and sat back apologising to his friend.

"Don't apologise Malfoy, Pansy's just jealous that she looks like Potter's backside compared to that beauty" sniggered Crabbe from over by the fireplace. All the boys started laughing violently.

"Oh fuck off _Crabbe_," yelled Pansy giving him a dirty look as she stood up looking flustered and walked away. Malfoy smirked as what Crabbe had said clearly pissed Pansy off, and smiled harder when he realised that he wasn't the only Slytherin to think Jasmine was pretty. A few of the Slytherin boy's came over and slumped down next to Malfoy.

"So Malfoy," quizzed Goyle, "what do you make of the new girl then?"

Malfoy looked up at him; "She's alright" he shrugged, trying to sound uninterested. The boys gave him a look,

"Alright! Malfoy, are you fucking blind?" shouted Crabbe in protest, "She's more than alright, she's bloody hot mate!" the boy's all laughed and jeered in agreement.

"Man, I know what I'd like to do to _that_ flower, and I don't mean just pull of the petals!" one of them cried, and they all snorted and punched each other amidst their fantasising. Malfoy began to liven up slightly,

This is great! he thought, If these lot are saying stuff like that about Jasmine, then I would probably get more respect for going out with her, maybe l..lo…maybe it isn't so bad after all. I can be with her, I really can.

Draco's happiness was short-lived however as the laughter suddenly died down.

"Yeah…its just a shame she's in Gryffindor ain't it lads?" said Montague, "if that hat had shouted Slytherin tonight, things would be a lot different lemme tell ya"

To Draco's disappointment, they all agreed.

"With her in Gryffindor, it would defeat all the hard-earned Slytherin reputation to try anything with her, especially if she's in with Potter's lot" continued Montague. They all went quiet again, Draco more so than the others before Montague finally said something,

"Sorry lads, it look's like we just gotta keep the fantasies to ourselves this time...a Slytherin and a Gryffindor? Yeah, when hell freezes over!" he mocked, and the guys all burst out laughing, with Draco forcing a weak smile. Goyle noticed this straight away.

"You alright Malfoy? You ain't said much tonight…" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Draco looked up at him, as the boy's all waited anxiously to see what he would say. He took a deep breath before he told them,

"Goyle, goyle, goyle" he said slapping his friend on the back, "…never interrupt a man amidst his wildest sexual fantasies" replied Draco in the cold, malicious voice he normally used around Harry.

Draco's smile grew into a cheeky, perverted Slytherin grin as all the guys started sniggering sickeningly. They hadn't suspected a thing. That was the sort of thing Draco would have said before he had met Jasmine. He sat back half-satisfied and half-displeased; he couldn't be with Jasmine, and he had to fight this new feeling. If not, he would be cast aside by his friends, family and even Professor Snape forever, and he couldn't let that happen.

You can do it Draco…I know you can.

But something, somewhere, deep down, stirred and he didn't know it himself, but someone up there had something completely different planned for this boy. Something even he couldn't even begin to imagine.

Harry could feel his heart pounding like never before; it was almost as if his heart was about to rip through his chest...

"SIRIUS! NO! SIRIUS COME BACK! PLEASE!"

Harry could see his godfather's face, that look of mingled fear and surprise, disappearing through the veil, falling past the ancient doorway, the veil giving one last flutter before he could no longer see him….

"He's just fallen, I can reach him…I just need to stretch!" Harry struggled viciously in his sleep, stretching toward the ceiling, writhing in nervous sweat.

"He's hiding I know he is…he's keeping out of sight!" Harry yelled out loud, "SIRIUS! ITS NOT FUNNY SIRIUS!"

Lupin was holding him back with all his might, but he wanted to run, jump through the veil, Sirius was alive, he had to be!

"Harry, its too late…he's gone..."

"HE-IS-NOT-DEAD!" Harry bellowed.

Suddenly he felt his head burst open, his scar was burning uncontrollably, he could feel the pain, the immense heat, the fire as he saw Bellatrix Lestrange's face, those foul, evil eyes, screeching in triumph at him, laughing with pleasure at Harry's agony. He felt himself choking as a bony, chalk like hand wrapped itself around Harry's neck from behind, squeezing, suffocating. He felt his entire body go icy cold, as he heard a whisper in his ears, cackling corruptly…

"You're next Harry Potter…" the voice whispered, "you're next…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GET OFF ME, NOOOOOOO!"

Someone was shaking him,

"Harry! Harry wake up you're having a nightmare, WAKE UP!" cried Ron as Harry screamed at the top of his voice.

"Harry you're at Hogwart's! You're safe! Wake up for god's sake WAKE UP!" yelled Neville at Ron's aid.

Harry opened his eyes gasping abruptly, to see Ron and Neville's blurry faces looking down at him with an expression of horror. Harry's pyjamas were stuck to his skin from the sweat and he clutched his scar, which was still burning, although not to the extent that it had when he saw HER face…

Neville gave Harry his glasses, which he put on and he started to see clearly.

"Harry mate, you had us worried there, we tried to wake you up so many times, but…but you just carried on screaming…" said Ron quietly. Harry just sat there, taking in everything he had heard and seen in the dream. Neville noticed the look of dread on Harry's face.

"Harry…what's wrong?" he asked shakily. Harry was breathing in short breaths rapidly.

"I'm…I'm next" he muttered placidly. "She's coming after me, the woman who killed…killed Sirius, I felt _him_ too…Voldemort...he was strangling me…I couldn't breathe...Lestrange she-"

Neville whimpered at the sound of her name. Harry suddenly remembered that she was the one that had tortured Neville's parents to insanity…they didn't even recognise their own son. Ron took this brief silence as a cause to speak,

"Harry mate…" he spoke, holding him by the shoulders, "it was just a dream…it doesn't mean anything…you just…just saw Sirius' death again…its nothing…" he finished, with a worried expression on his face. Harry looked at Neville, who had gone slightly paler than normal.

"Yeah…yeah you're right Ron, it was just a dream…that's all" he said glancing at Neville who he could see had started to get some colour back in his cheeks, "just a dream..."

Ron and Harry gave each other a look, as Harry settled back down onto his pillow calmly. Ron and Neville carefully walked back to their beds and tucked themselves in. All was quiet again. As Harry heard the sound of his friends' snoring, he slowly shut his eyes and whispered harshly.

Whatever you've got planned for me Voldemort, I'll be ready…ready and waiting…this time everyone knows you're back…I'm ready you murderer…give it your best shot!

But something, somewhere, deep down, stirred and he didn't know it himself, but someone up there had something completely out of the ordinary planned for this boy. Something even he couldn't even begin to imagine.


	5. Greeneyed Monster

Chapter Five 

"What's taking them so long?" asked Ron as he and Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room waiting for Hermione and Jas to come down.

"We're gonna be late for breakfast if they don't hurry up!" he cried sounding particularly annoyed. Harry gave him a look,

"Ron we've still got fifteen minutes until breakfast, it only takes about two to get down to the great hall! Be patient they'll be down any minute"

Harry thought he heard Ron mutter "just cos you've got the hots for Jasmine" under his breath, but he chose to ignore this comment. Sure enough, about a minute or two later, Harry heard those oh so familiar footsteps coming down the stairs…he waited in anticipation for her, wondering how she looked, what she was wearing. Then she appeared…wow…HERMIONE! What? Both Harry and Ron were expecting those kitten heel footsteps to belong to Jasmine; Ron's jaw dropped to the floor and he almost fell out of his chair as he saw his girlfriend. Hermione looked completely different. Her hair was with a fringe and somehow looked longer, sleek and soft, with curls sweeping over either shoulder. She was wearing subtle brown eyeliner which brought out the colour of her eyes, and she had baby pink lipgloss on making her lips sparkle. She was wearing denim crop-trousers, which made her brown kitten heels clearly visible, and she had a brown sleeveless strappy top on which seemed to outline her feminine figure. Both Harry and Ron had a flashback to the Yule Ball two years ago when she was unrecognisable. Her new look was, well in a word, stunning. Hermione laughed as she saw the looks of shock on their faces and struck a "ta-da!" pose as she reached the end of the stairs.

"So guy's, what do you think?" she asked happily.

Ron was still sitting there gobsmacked, looking Hermione up and down. Harry stuttered slightly,

"W…wh…where's Jasmine?" he said finally. Ron and Hermione both gave him an insulted look, (What! Harry asked). Ron sighed and shook his head,

"Sorry Hermione, don't mind my friend here, he's a bit sick…LOVE sick that is!"

Harry sat back with his arms folded, "Oh ha ha very funny Ron...original that is" he said sarcastically.

"Anyway, I think you look _gorgeous _Hermione" continued Ron, "very sexy, and loving the top…very…revealing…maybe, maybe you should wear a cardigan I mean, its quite cold outside, you might get ill" he finished, in a half-concerned, half-jealous voice as all the boys in the common room had suddenly started paying Hermione a lot of attention.

"Well," cried a voice from behind, Ron and Harry turned to see Jasmine standing there, arms folded "its obvious to me Ron, that you know NOTHING about fashion, if she wore a cardigan with that top, it would make her look short and frumpy, and we really can't have that at all now can we babe?"

"How did you get there? We've been waiting for you all morning!" cried Harry sounding surprised. Jasmine explained how she had woken up early to go and see Professor McGonagall about the rules and methods of Hogwart's. As they all headed down to the great hall for breakfast, Hermione told Ron and Harry how her and Jasmine had been up all night figuring out her new look and deciding which clothes she should wear.

"She didn't need any help at all this morning" continued Jasmine, "I told her how to do everything last night…she's a quick-learner this one!"

They all laughed. That sounded a lot like Hermione. She always was the first one to grasp something new and help Harry and Ron. Without her Harry doubted he would have done so well in his O.W.L's last year. As they entered the great hall, all eyes turned to Hermione and Jasmine; a few wolf-whistles were heard from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, which were met with angry glares from Ron. Hermione however seemed to be rather enjoying the new-found attention and was failing abysmally to suppress a smile. Once seated, Harry noticed that Jasmine seemed mildly distracted and kept looking over her shoulder toward the Slytherin table. Harry chose not to let this get to him and decided to make sure that the conversation on the Gryffindor table kept going to stop Jasmine glancing over at Malfoy. The gryffindor's were all laughing and joking about life, and their past experiences and embarrassing moments, they were all at once distracted however by the sudden fit of naughty giggles from two people sitting near Harry…

"Ohh Hermione!" Ron groaned exasperatedly, "don't lick the yoghurt off your finger like that…I'll start to get ideas" he winked, as Hermione gasped in shock then leant in to kiss him. It was about a whole minute before Ron and Hermione noticed that they were being watched.

"For god's sake guys…get a room!"

"That is the most disgusting sight I have EVER seen"

"Oh leave them alone they've only just got together-"

"No public displays of affection at the breakfast table!"

"Aw…they're so cute!"

"Its about time those two finally got together"

Ron and Hermione blushed a deep shade of red at this array of comments and drew away from eachother slightly.

"Looks like you two have sparked a bit of a debate" muttered Harry from the corner of his mouth laughing.

This sudden change in topic, made Jasmine start to shuffle rather uncomfortably as she turned once more toward the Slytherin table in search of Draco. Harry was too busy teasing his two best friends to notice that Jasmine's attention had turned elsewhere. She hastily scanned the Slytherin's and noticed Malfoy halfway down the table sitting between Millicent Bulstrode and Gregory Goyle. Malfoy was laughing at something Montague had said from across the table, as he calmed down he looked up and at last met Jasmine's eyes. A look lingered between them both, and Malfoy could feel something lurch in his stomach, Jasmine felt her heart skip a beat as Malfoy smiled slightly through the corner of his mouth.

What am I doing? I'm meant to be ignoring her…for fuck's sake Draco snap out of it!

What was only a few seconds seemed like forever, as they seemed lost in each other's eyes.

"Come on Jas you've got Potions with Snape!" Jasmine jumped in surprise as she heard Ron's yell which had interrupted her moment with Draco. She smiled up at Harry as he reached out his hand, helping her to clamber over the bench and stand up. But Jasmine tripped and almost fell before Harry grabbed her just in time by the waist and brushed aside the hair from in front of her face. Harry trailed for a moment before finally releasing her and she straightened herself out ("Thanks Harry") laughing at her embarrassment. From over by the Slytherin table Draco had seen everything and he could feel himself burning inside with jealousy.

That Potter with his hands on her…hands on MY girl, not his, MINE…how dare he touch her like that! Even I haven't….

Draco suddenly stopped and shook his head. He had to get over her, he just HAD to. This wasn't part of his plan. Draco took a deep breath and shut his eyes before leaving the table with Pansy for his first lesson.

This is gonna be a hell of a lot harder than I thought… 


	6. Drawing closer

Chapter Six 

Jasmine's first day of lessons weren't bad. In Transfiguration she managed to turn a mouse into a goblet first time, and Professor McGonagall was clearly impressed with how much she knew about the subject aswell as her performance in performing the tasks which the present Hogwart's students would have learnt in their previous years. In each lesson Jasmine had to show the Professor what she knew, what she had learnt and what she was struggling with. Even in Potions Professor Snape found it hard to criticise her, as she was pretty much up to scratch on everything; although he did dock 10 points from Gryffindor because Harry kept "daydreaming". In Herbology she spent most of her lesson with Neville, who was clearly pleased that he was partners with such a pretty girl, and for once, he was the one helping another student! After a feast of a lunch in the great hall, in which everyone was asking her how her day had been, and an awkward moment with Harry had occurred in which she accidentally spilt some juice over his groin area, she headed off to Defence against the Dark Arts with Harry, Ron and Hermione. It was during this lesson however, when Harry realised that she had rather a lot of weaknesses. For some reason, she found it difficult to defend herself and when she was supposed to perform the stunning spell "_Colloportus!" _she accidentally blew up the apple that she was practising on Professor Walliams was rather concerned and asked Harry whether he could possibly take the time to help his friend. Harry of course, was more than happy to help; after all it meant that he got to spend more time on his own with Jasmine. Ron smirked at Harry winking ("go on Harry!"), Harry told him in no uncertain terms to shut his mouth, and from the corner of his eye could see Draco's frown at hearing who would be tutoring his "girl". At the end of the lesson the four of them gathered their notes and walked out of the room.

"Thanks for taking the time out to help me Harry" started Jasmine as they walked down the corridor, "you don't have to you know, I can just do extra reading and stuff in the library if its too much bother"

"No! No, its fine Jasmine really, I'd be happy to help you" he said hastily.

"Although that doesn't mean you can't use the library now and again Jas," commented Hermione pointedly, "I mean, its _fascinating _what you can find lurking in the pages of a…" she was distracted mid-sentence by a sudden flurry of excitement coming from a crowd of girls hanging outside the Gryffindor common room.

"Oh my god! This is so exciting!"

"Oh no! What shall I wear?"

"I hope Ernie asks me to go with him, he's so-"

Harry and Hermione immediately jogged over to the crowd to see what all the commotion was about. Jas and Ron didn't seem as intrigued and followed their friends at a normal pace.

"Parvati, what's going on?" Harry questioned eagerly; Parvati jumped and squealed with delight hugging Harry who appeared to be quite taken-aback at her excitement.

"Oh Harry, Professor Dumbledore's only throwing us a Christmas ball next week! Check it out for yourself!" she cried.

Ron had arrived just in time to hear this and with a quick look at Harry, they both darted forwards pushing through the crowd to take a look at the notice themselves:

**_Dear Students in 5th year and above,_**

_**You are all invited to attend Hogwart's first annual Christmas Ball, taking place next Friday evening to commence at 7pm. You may bring a date if you wish, and everyone must have completed all homework **(& extra tasks) **to attend. I shall hope to see you all there. Dress code is formal.**_

_**Your headmaster, **_

_**Professor Albus Dumbledore.**_

"Complete all homework! Oh but Trelawney's given us about a hundred predictions to have done for next week!" Ron whined.

Harry on the other hand, was focused on the familiar scrawl saying 'extra tasks' added into the message, and couldn't help but wonder whether this was solely directed at him. Sat in the common room, the four decided that they should make a start on that pile of homework if they had any chance of attending the ball, while everyone else seemed to be running around in anticipation talking about the it.

"Seamus just asked me if I'll go to the ball with him!" giggled a blushing Lavender over by the corner.

Harry's insides did a jolt. They'd only just found out about the ball and already some of them had dates! If Harry didn't ask Jasmine soon, someone else surely would; he could already see a huddle of 7th years over by the fireplace glancing at her now and again.

"Ron?" uttered Hermione, snapping Harry out of his concerns.

"Yeah?" replied Ron, scribbling in a prediction in his Divination homework.

"You are going to ask me to the ball this time aren't you?"

Ron looked up at her confused, "Well…I just assumed we would be going together seeing as we're going out…" he answered,

"Oh you did, did you?" scowled Hermione crossing her arms and legs. Ron sighed,

"Fine, fine whatever makes you happy…Hermione, my beautiful nymph" he started, "would you do me the honour, of accompanying me to the Christmas Ball next Friday?"

Hermione pretended to look surprised at Ron's words,

"Why of course Ronald, I shall be honoured to!" she chirped, kissing him on the lips. Sitting back, Ron glanced at Harry, and then at Jasmine whom he saw kept rubbing out and re-writing the answers to her Herbology homework. Ron cleared his throat and spoke,

"So Harry, who are planning on taking to the ball?"

Harry paused for a moment, perhaps to comprehend strangling Ron, but then replied through clenched teeth,

"I don't know yet Ron, but thankyou for taking an interest" Hermione sat looking away, clearly supressing a grin.

"Are you sure Harry? Is it someone special?" Ron teased, "Someone on your mind? Any girl out there that you'd like to ask using that magnificent Potter charm of yours?" he finished, smirking jokily.

Harry smiled at him,

"No Ron, there isn't…because I'm trying to get **Snapes homework done first**!"he shouted.

"All right all right, keep your hair on mate, I was only asking" Ron replied sounding amused.

It was a cold winter's day the next morning. The snow was laid thick around Hogwart's and as Draco looked out the window from his dormitory, he was reminded of those novelty Christmas cards his father so often received by owl post. The 6th years were off on their monthly visit to Hogsmeade and the Slytherin common room was crowded with the scurry of students running back and forth, and up and down the stairs either because they had forgotten something or had suddenly decided that what they were wearing wasn't very fetching. Draco wrapped up warm in a woolly grey scarf and matching gloves, he zipped up his overcoat and hastily popped his hat on while checking his reflection in the mirror. He then hurried down the stairs to join his friends. The Slytherins headed down to the fountain just outside the school gates to be registered by Professor Snape and were then dismissed. The Gryffindor's soon followed suit and soon Harry, Hermione, Ron and Jas had taken over Draco's group. For once however, Jas was too busy laughing at something Ron had said and didn't seem to notice that she had walked right past Draco. Harry did notice though, and secretly smiled to himself as he walked along linking arms with Jasmine- as friends of course!

On reaching Hogsmeade, the four friends decided to go to the Three Broomsticks Pub and treat Jasmine's first visit to Hogsmeade with a bottle of chilled juicy butterbeer. Sitting chatting was one of Jasmine's greatest strengths, her first night as a Gryffindor had proved that, but for some reason her mood had changed suddenly and she had been speaking less and less by the minute. After ten long minutes of silence from Jas, and canoodling between Ron and Hermione, she swiftly spoke,

"Um…I'm really sorry guys, but do you mind if I go for a walk?"

"Well yeah sure Jas," replied Hermione, "you don't have to ask our permission you know!"

"Why don't you go with her Harry?" asked Ron noticing the glum look on his best friends face.

Jas turned to him sharply, "No! Oh sorry…I mean, I hope you don't mind Harry its just that I need to clear my head a bit, and I tend to do that better on my own…" she said softly.

"Yeah sure Jasmine, I understand, you go on, we'll meet you at Zonko's in an hour" said Harry trying to sound cheerful. Jas smiled at him thankfully and headed out of the pub.

"She's gone to find Malfoy" Harry muttered roughly.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, then at Harry not knowing what to say; mainly because they were thinking exactly the same thing.

Draco had distanced himself from the rest of his group. He needed to be on his own for a while and told the others that he was 'under pressure from mum to get dad out of Azkaban'. He was sitting on a large boulder facing the Shrieking Shack with his head in his hands thinking.

I know I'm meant to ignore her, but why did she ignore me this morning? She just walked past me laughing at one of Weasel's pathetic jokes! And why was she arm in arm with scarhead? What exactly is going on with those two, they seem to be getting…

SPLAT!

Draco's thoughts were interrupted by a large and rather painful snowball, which had smacked him right at the back of his head. He turned abruptly, rubbing his head and demanding to know who had just attacked him. The sound of a young girl giggling appeared from behind a tree, and she stepped out carefully.

"Jasmine…" Draco muttered aghast, "look I don't really think now is the best time to…"

SPLAT!

But before he could finish his sentence, Jas had struck him in the face with another snowball that she had been hiding behind her back. Draco spluttered, wiping the snow from his forehead,

"Right…" he yelled scowling as he bent down to gather a ball of snow, "you leave me no choice Jasmine, you've asked for it"

Jasmine stumbled backward with an expression of cheekiness and a tinge of worry on her face and screamed as Draco's snowball hit her head on. She recovered quickly and before long Draco and Jasmine were hurling snowball's at each other every other minute gasping. Soon enough however, Draco was in charge and ran after a squealing Jasmine as she scrambled for cover. He was right behind her and she turned to glance at how close he was not realising that a tree branch lay in her path. Jasmine tripped and fell to the floor with a tiny shriek and turned round on her back with her arms over her head to shield herself from Draco's snowball. It all happened very fast; as Draco who was taken by surprise slipped and fell above Jasmine. They both burst out laughing at the situation immediately, but as they opened their eyes, both realised exactly how close they were to one another and the laughter slowly crumbled.

Jasmine could feel Draco's icy cold breath against her, and could feel his tender touch, she took a deep breath as he drew closer, their lips were inches away.

Draco could smell her fruity perfume, he could see every single bead of water on her moist lips, he could see the bright colour in her eyes sparkling more and more as he drew closer; their lips were only centimetres away…


	7. The truth hurts

Chapter Seven 

"MALFOY!"

He had been only centimetres away from meeting Jasmine's soft lips, but it was not to be as he and Jasmine turned abruptly to see who had shouted out his name so angrily. It was Fred and George. Malfoy quickly pulled himself up off Jasmine as the twins marched towards him.

"What do you think you're doing!" shouted Fred fuming,

"Jasmine are you alright?" cried George running over to her, "did he hurt you? What happened?"

Jasmine tried to explain that she was okay and that Malfoy hadn't done anything wrong but they were too busy to listen to her as they approached Draco, knuckles cracking –

"So, you think it's funny to attack girls do you Malfoy?" muttered George threateningly, ("He didn't! Fred, George leave him alone!")

"Let's see how funny you think it is to end up head first in the Hogs Head dustbin's shall we Malfoy?" cried Fred through clenched teeth,

"Get away from me you psychopaths!" yelled Malfoy walking steadily backwards,

"If you EVER touch Jasmine again…."

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!" screamed Jasmine at the top of her lungs; they both turned to her who now looked like _she _was ready to punch _them._ Draco took this as an opportunity to make a break for it and ran towards Honeydukes, well away from the twins.

"He's getting away!" yelled George in protest,

"Let him go! What is _wrong_ with you guys!" shrieked Jasmine angrily,

"He was trying to…"

"The ONLY thing he was trying to do was kiss me Fred!" scowled Jasmine,

"Exactly! That's why we wanted to teach him a lesson Jas!" cried Fred in defence

"You don't understand! I _wanted _him to kiss me guys!" she yelled, "we were _that_ close and then you two had to go and ruin it!"

Fred and George gaped at her jaw dropped and eyes wide open in shock. What on earth was she on about?

"Why would you want to kiss that bastard?" said George sounding bewildered,

"George! Don't call him that! And why do you think I wanted him to kiss me? Its not rocket science you know, even you two could figure it out…" she muttered sounding half embarrassed and half irritated. The twins couldn't believe what they were hearing, Malfoy of all people, they couldn't comprehend how _any_ girl would fancy that idiot, let alone Jasmine who had now stormed off in fury. They ran after her and began to explain how stupid she was for wanting to be with the likes of Malfoy. Jasmine felt immediately insulted by this and refused to believe anything bad they told her about him.

"His father is a DEATH-EATER Jasmine!" exclaimed Fred,

"That doesn't mean Draco is though does it? Not every son turns out like his father you know! Some turn out quite the opposite!" she replied in his defence

"What! Malfoy practically WORSHIPS his father and you-know-who for that matter, he would be the _first _to betray Dumbledore and join the dark side if he had the chance!" George yelled back spitting.

Jasmine stormed into Zonko's shouting at them, which took Ron, Harry and Hermione by surprise and pretty much everyone else in the shop.

"I refuse to believe that a decent guy like that could have anything to do with Voldemort!"

Everyone except Harry twitched at the mention of his name. Fred and George turned to the trio who looked confused as to what was going on.

"Ron tell this girl why she shouldn't get involved with that sorry excuse for a human being, Draco Malfoy!" said Fred, and Ron immediately glanced at Harry biting his lips as Jasmine turned to him looking incredibly hurt.

"Well…..I…he's….erm.." he hesitated, Fred and George groaned in agitation.

"I think we should go somewhere more quiet…" spoke Hermione looking around at the eyes now all upon them.

Jasmine reluctantly sat down at the table by the window in The Three Broomsticks Pub as Harry, Ron, Hermione and the twins sat down ready to tell Jasmine the truth about Draco. From the expression on her face it was obvious that she really did not want to hear what they had to say, but the twins were determined to make her see sense. Hermione however had decided to take the diplomatic view and gave the boys a stern look to let them know that she was to speak first.

"Jasmine, please don't be offended by anything we say to you about Malfoy, we would never lie to you and the only reason we are trying to stop you from seeing him is because we know what he's like" the boys nodded in agreement, "we love you so much, you're a wonderful person and we think you deserve a lot better than him" she finished. Jasmine forced a weak smile as if to say 'thank you' for the compliment, but the opened her mouth to speak,

"Thanks guys, I love you too, but in all honesty I think I deserve who I want, and who I want is Malfoy, I can't change that"

"Jasmine, Malfoy is scum! For the last six years we've had to endure his taunts and his attempts to get us expelled and his jealousy towards Harry" started Ron, " he's always going on about how only pure-bloods should be allowed at Hogwart's and that Dumbledore is the worst Headmaster the school has ever had!"

Jasmine looked rather surprised at this and it was obvious that she found it hard to believe what Ron was telling her.

"Jasmine he calls Hermione a….a mudblood" Harry whispered harshly,

"No…no way, Draco wouldn't call someone that…that's foul…" Jasmine muttered,

"Well Draco Malfoy _is _foul, he's always picking on someone and humiliating them, he's a bully! He tried to get Hagrid sacked once and his Hipogriff Buckbeak was sentenced to death because of him!" said George, clearly trying to convince Jasmine that Malfoy was a bad choice for a relationship,

"Buckbeak escaped _and _he attacked Malfoy so I'm not surprised he was sentenced to death actually" Jasmine replied acidly.

This enraged Harry, who leapt to Buckbeak's defence,

"No offence Jasmine but you weren't there okay, it was Malfoy's own fault, he provoked Beaky and deliberately faked his injury to try and get Hagrid sacked!"

"He's bad news Jasmine, he's always supported you-know-who and is selfish, manipulative, rude, arrogant and downright detestable" cried Hermione passionately,

"Jasmine he calls my parents horrible things and is always making a crack at our…well the fact that we're not as well-off as other people are…" Fred continued

"You're better off with someone who will treat you right, not a git like that who will always put himself first before anyone else" said Harry and for the next ten minutes the rest of them were pouring more and more foul news about Malfoy into Jasmine's ears who still seemed unconvinced and soon she had had enough.

"Ok ok, I get the picture now, just please, I don't want to hear anymore!" she cried covering her ears with tears in her eyes. Suddenly the others went all quiet as they realised how forceful they had been and felt guilty for upsetting her like this. Harry sighed and reached over the table placing his hand on Jasmine's,

"Jas…we're so sorry…its just you're our mate, and we'd rather tell you the truth then see you get hurt.." he said softly.

Hermione nudged Ron, indicating that they should leave and let Harry speak to Jasmine on his own, Ron understood straight away and dragged the twins (protesting) with him as he got up. Harry watched and waited until he and Jas were alone and looked up at her. Even with tears in her eyes, she still looked so beautiful.

"Well, I guess the chances of Draco and I going to the ball together are slim, cos he's a _slytherin _and I'm a _gryffindor_" sniffed Jasmine quietly.

Harry sighed apologetically, and handed Jasmine a tissue from the counter. As she wiped her tears, Harry spoke,

"Jasmine, I know how much you like Malfoy, and if things were different then maybe we would have been urging you to go for it…but as harsh as it may be…life isn't always fair, believe me…I know…"

On hearing these words, Jasmine smiled softly and reached over to touch Harry's arm. With her touch, Harry felt himself warm up inside, it was almost as if he had drunk a glass of butterbeer.

"Oh Harry," started Jasmine, "I'm so sorry, here I am crying as though the world is ending when really this is such a trivial thing…I don't know what I would do without my parents…I don't think that I would be able to find the will to live…" she said looking into his eyes.

"Well, I never even knew them, so I don't even know what my life would have been like if they were still alive, and I guess I get through each day because, well…because I have nothing to compare this life with" Harry replied with a lump in his throat.

Jasmine's eyes began to fill up with tears again, as she gazed at Harry.

"Hey, come on now Jas, don't cry on my account…" Harry whispered wiping away her tears.

_Now's the time Harry, if you don't ask her now you never will!_

Harry cleared his throat in preparation,

"Jasmine?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we cheer ourselves up, and go to the ball together?" he said, "then we can both feel sorry for each other as long as we want, because I'm afraid its time to head back now" Harry was surprised at how easily the words came out, it was certainly an improvement from the previous attempts he had made with Cho in his fifth year.

Jasmine was silent for a while, and Harry began to wonder whether he should have said anything at all, but then Jasmine sighed wholly and spoke,

"Sure Harry, why not? I'd love to go to the ball with you" she replied cheerfully.

Harry's mouth spread with a grin and though he tried, couldn't contain his glee.

"Great!" he cried loudly.

Jasmine laughed at this outburst and as the two 'friends' headed back to Hogwart's, a silver-haired teenager ignored the burning inside his stomach and traipsed off, digesting everything he had just heard from behind the counter in the Three Broomsticks…


	8. Desires

Chapter 8 

A week had passed quickly, and it was already Thursday evening – the eve of the Christmas Ball. Thankfully Harry, Ron, Hermione and Jasmine had managed to complete all their homework, (and 'extra tasks') that morning so were up in their dormitories planning what they were going to wear, and whether they should be 'fashionably late' or not. Harry however seemed more concerned with how he was going to spend the night with Jasmine and sat on the edge of his bed nervously.

_Should I take her for a walk before or after the ball? Maybe I should give her a gift. Does she want to be alone with me or would she prefer it if we were around the others? I think I should get her a drink after the first dance…_

These were just a few of the many thoughts running through Harry's mind at the moment, and he began to agitate himself further by constantly changing his mind. For some reason, now that Jasmine was his date, it seemed even harder to figure out what he was going to say to her, and what he should do. Why did life have to be so complicated? Harry grasped his hair and groaned in frustration.

"What's up mate?" muttered Ron from in front of the mirror – he was still trying to decide which robe he should wear.

"Nothing…" replied Harry unsurely,

"Harry I don't know why you're worrying so much about tomorrow night, she's already said she's going with you, so she must care about you that much" said Ron fiddling with his collar, "there's no need to impress her" he ended

Harry looked at Ron through the mirror,

"Yeah well it's alright for you isn't it? Hermione is actually your girlfriend, Jas still thinks we are going just as **mates**"

"Well maybe that's because you didn't exactly ask her to go with you in a way that would tell her you wanted to be more than mates" replied Ron.

Ron was right. Harry should have been more direct, and made it clear that he wanted her more than she thought. Then again, it wouldn't have been the best time to tell her that right after she heard the truth about Malfoy because then she might have thought that they were all lying to her so that she would go out with Harry. In the end, Harry decided that in any case, at least she was going to the ball with him, and it would be worth it, not only to see Malfoy's face but the fact that, for once, Jasmine was his for a night.

"Ron?" Harry spoke,

"Yeah?"

"What's happening tomorrow night…you know, with you and Hermione?" Harry asked quizzically. Ron turned to look at Harry, and Harry could clearly see that his best friend's ears had gone slightly red.

"What do you mean by that? We'll dance of course, what else?" he replied spluttering,

Harry raised an eyebrow, "I think we both know what I mean by that Ron…you guys have been going out for quite a while now, and you've known each other for years, isn't it time you…moved on a bit?"

Ron gulped, the truth was he wanted her, he wanted Hermione so much, but he didn't have the courage to admit it to himself, let alone to Hermione. There was no chance she would feel the same, was there?

"I dunno Harry, I really don't wanna talk about it mate" he decided mildly.

"Fair enough mate, but just a word of advice…its not just boys who grow up, girls do too…and so do their desires," informed Harry, "we're not kids anymore Ron" he smiled. Ron took this in, and suddenly realised that it was time he stopped faffingabout, and started doing and saying what he wanted. And this boy wanted action.

Draco was lying back on his bed, throwing a ball at the ceiling frustratingly. He was thinking about how difficult the Christmas Ball was going to be, watching Jasmine with someone else, someone who he wasn't exactly the biggest fan of. He wished that he wasn't so stubborn, and that he didn't care what his friends, or his father thought, but the fact of the matter remained that he did. He didn't want to be labelled an outcast. He didn't want to be known as a traitor. He didn't want to be a Slytherin…as much as Draco denied it, the truth was, that if he wasn't a Slytherin he could easily show everyone how he felt about Jasmine, and how much he wanted to look after her. He wished that he could have fought back against the Weasley twins and told them that he didn't care that they hated him, and that all he needed was Jasmine. But he was a coward. He ran away, leaving Jasmine to deal with the angry Fred and George. He didn't even know how she felt about him now, now that Harry and co. had told her the 'truth'. He was so close to her lips that day, and every dream had been filled with the thought of him actually meeting those smooth, moist lips and how warm he would have felt touching them. But of course, this was only a fantasy now. The harsh reality was, that sooner or later, Jasmine would get fed up with waiting around for him, and move on. Maybe she had already…but maybe, just maybe something deep down inside of her still longed to be a part of Draco. And maybe, he was right.

The next morning, Hermione came down to the Gryffindor common room expecting to find Jasmine sitting with the boys. To her surprise, she was nowhere to be seen and part of her began to wonder, whether Jasmine had gone for another 'walk' again. These concerns were soon dashed however when Jasmine walked through the Fat Lady's painting and entered the common room smiling. Harry who, by the look on his face, was thinking along much the same lines as Hermione had been was quick to ask Jasmine where she had been.

"Well Harry, seeing as you're my date, I'm sure you don't want me looking like something the cat's dragged in tonight, so I decided to pop to the shower's and do the normal, you know _feminine_ things" she replied heartily,

Harry chuckled nervously and quickly turned away trying to look as though he was doing something. Ron on the other hand, looked mildly confused,

"_Feminine_ things? What do you mean, _feminine_ things?" he asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, while Jasmine spoke, "Oh Ron, how naïve you are sometimes darling"

Ron still looked as though Jasmine had just spoken in a foreign language, when suddenly the footsteps in the common room began storming out.

"Come on guys, breakfast time" uttered Hermione leading the way. As they headed down to the Great Hall, Ron pulled Harry back and asked him what Jasmine had meant. Harry groaned, looked around and whispered the answer to Ron's question in his ear.

"Oh!" Ron croaked, clearing his throat embarrassingly, "well…you know its..its…well i.."

"Ron?" interrupted Harry

"Yeah?"

"Shut up!"

Ron willingly obliged and neither of them spoke further during breakfast, while Hermione and Jasmine sat excitedly discussing the evening's prospects.

It was 4pm and Hermione and Jasmine had rushed off to their dormitories to begin getting ready for the Ball. Harry and Ron were sitting in their room talking and laughing over why girls need so long to get ready. The friend's had decided that they should head down to the hall at about 7:45pm, so that they weren't the first ones there but also so that they didn't miss the fun – which would no doubt start an hour after the Ball opened. Harry and Ron started to get ready at about 6:30pm, and back at the girl's dormitories, Jasmine and Hermione had just finished their hair and began on their make-up. It was soon time for them to head down to the Ball, and Ron and Harry were waiting in the common room which was surprisingly empty – the lower years had gone home for the holidays and everyone else seemed to have already gone down to the Ball. Ron looked considerably better than he had two years ago at the Yule Ball, this time his robe was dark chocolate brown and seemed to make him look more radiant, thankfully there was not a frill in sight. Harry was wearing a navy blue robe, which was lined with black thread around the cuffs and collar, he looked much more mature and handsome, and for some reason, his untidy hair seemed to match perfectly. Finally, Jasmine and Hermione came down, and Harry thought that he had never seen two more beautiful girls.

Hermione was wearing a fiery red dress, which hugged the top of her figure, but was more loose and floaty by her legs. Her hair was straight and sleek, but volumised and was pinned neatly at one side with a red clip. Her matching jewellery in the form of a necklace, bracelet and earrings, were made of a single platinum rose on a chain. Red vibrant lips, red shiny nails – Ron was lost for words. This time Hermione looked absolutely divine, and all memories of her at the Yule Ball were quashed.

"Wow, Hermione…I…" Ron began,

"Its okay Ron," interrupted Hermione, "the expression on your face tells me all I need to know" she finished, kissing him softly. Ron couldn't get over how beautiful she looked and how lucky he was, tonight _had_ to be the night.

Harry held out his hand for Jasmine, in awe of her beauty. Jasmine was wearing a black dress, which was long and seductive with a slit at the side of her left leg just above the knee. The dress also showed off her hourglass figure, and made her legs look longer. Her hair was twisted up into an elegant knot at the back of her head, with a few strands let loose either side of her face. She wore a black pearl necklace and earrings and her outfit was finished with black chinking anklets above her sandals. As Harry drew her closer, he could smell that same delicious fruity perfume which Draco had so willingly encountered only days before. Dark, smoky eyes, dark purple lips -Yet again, Harry was speechless and looked into Jasmine's eyes as she smiled at him with her pearly white teeth.

"Jasmine, I never believed you could look anymore beautiful than you do everyday…tonight you have proved me wrong, you're stunning" he said softly.

Jasmine looked rather embarrassed and giggled at him,

"Oh Harry, you're so sweet, thankyou darling," she replied, "and you look very sexy I might add…you're eyes are just…wow"

Harry blushed slightly and muttered 'thanks' under his breath as they all walked down to the Great Hall. This was going to be a night, none of them would ever forget.


	9. Passion

**Chapter 9 **

The Weird Sister's latest release was playing in the background, and so far most people were around the edges of the dance floor sipping on drinks. The hall looked astounding, and the students could clearly see Professor Dumbledore's strange sense of humour as the decorations were as far from 'Christmasey' as you could possibly get. The normally starlit ceiling was now lit with streaks of magic fire, which flew in tiny circles and gave the whole room a definitive orangey glow. The tables were laid with terracotta coloured cloth, and decorated with a burning rose made from fire in the centre. The drapes were golden, red and yellow surrounding the hall, projecting images of palm trees from within. The dance floor was the colour of an oasis, and seemed to be moving like real water, but onlookers could see that this was just one of Dumbledore's many amazing effects as couples danced in the 'water'. The _Christmas_ Ball, looked like it was a holiday in the Caribbean, but most people seemed to like the idea.

"It makes you feel nice and warm, which is great considering how icy cold it is out there" commented a girl named Sally Moore, a 5th year from Ravenclaw,

"I've got so much energy, I just wanna dance the night away!" cried a voice from the dance floor.

"Flippin' heck!" shouted Seamus Finnigan pointing towards the doorway, "check it out!"

Heads turned to look at what Seamus was shouting about, and sure enough, Harry, Jasmine, Ron and Hermione had just walked into the room. All eyes were suddenly upon Jasmine and Hermione, the boys stood jaws dropped and those who were dancing were glancing over whenever they could get the chance. Most of the girls seemed irritated at losing their dates' attention and glared at Jas and Hermione enviously – particularly Pansy Parkinson who had been just about to ask Draco to actually dance with her. Harry ignored all the eyes upon his date and swiftly asked Jasmine to dance, with Ron and Hermione soon following suit.

Slowly, everyone began to loosen up again, and by half eight, the atmosphere was electric. Every couple was on the oasis dance floor and it was starting to get heated as all the bodies drew closer and closer. Jasmine was almost dancing upon Harry and with them both facing the same direction Harry had his arms around her waist as she pressed against him. Jasmine was enjoying herself, until she looked up and saw Draco dancing with Pansy – though somewhat less exuberantly than everyone else was. Draco didn't seem to be paying much attention to Pansy and it was then that Jasmine realised he had been looking at her the whole time. As their eyes met, everything the others had told Jasmine came flooding back and she looked at Draco with doubt, but even though still remembering the 'truths', with pure desire. The fact that he was touching someone else made her want him even more for some reason and she felt a deep longing inside of her. Draco's eyes were echoing with jealousy as he watched Jasmine dancing with Harry, and he was burning inside, trying not to erupt with yearning of that beautiful body so seductively clenching to her dress. Jasmine felt as though Draco was undressing her with his eyes and she had to turn around and face Harry to stop herself from getting intense.

"Harry I need a drink babe" Jasmine whispered in his ear, and he held her hand to lead her off the dance floor. Jasmine sat down at the table as Harry went to get her a drink, and Jasmine was taking short rapid breaths while fanning herself to calm down. She gazed at Ron and Hermione who were now kissing passionately while dancing, and she suddenly felt a twinge of envy. If only she could have that with someone. If only she could have that with Draco.

"Here Jas I got you an apple juice," said Harry sitting himself down beside her.

"Thanks Harry" she replied, gulping down the drink in one go.

Harry couldn't believe how brilliant the night had been so far. He had danced the whole night with Jasmine and felt grossly satisfied with the loathing in Malfoy's eyes. Malfoy couldn't have Jasmine and it killed him, and frankly, after the years of torture Harry had had to endure from Malfoy he thought that he deserved it. Harry was ready to get up and dance again but Jasmine sweetly told him that she needed a bit of a rest – her feet were killing her.

Harry looked around and saw Ginny stood tapping her feet to the music, her boyfriend Dean was dancing with Susan Bones and Ginny appeared to be aching to dance.

"Jas, do you mind if I ask Ginny to dance?" asked Harry

"Of course not silly," she replied, "you can dance with whoever you want to babe, you don't have to ask my permission!"

Harry laughed with her and jogged off to ask Ginny for a dance. Jasmine sat thinking about how she had just felt on the dance floor and decided that she needed to get some fresh air, she told Parvati where she was going in case Harry asked and headed off through the doorway. From the other side of the hall, Draco had noticed Jasmine leaving alone, and he looked around to see if anyone was watching, then paced off after her. The night had only just begun.

Ron and Hermione were strolling along the Hogwart's gardens hand in hand, in the moonlight. They sat down under a tree, and Hermione lay back on Ron's lap.

"It's such a beautiful night Ron, the stars are shining and there's not a single cloud in the sky, its so romantic" she sighed.

Ron stroked Hermione's arm and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you Ron" she whispered delicately. Ron felt his stomach tighten. She'd said it. She'd said those words. Those words he never thought he'd hear her say. Ron's happiness erupted,

"I love you too Hermione" he replied, turning her around to look at him. For a moment they lingered in eachother's eyes, before Ron spoke again,

"Hermione I love you more than anyone else in the world, and…and I want to show you just how much…" he finished, stroking her cheek.

"Ron…" she started nervously, had Ron blown it? " I thought you'd never ask…" Ron sighed with relief at these words and Hermione giggled quietly.

"And I know just the perfect place," Ron said, pulling Hermione up, "come on, I'll show you"

Ron led Hermione to the room in which last year, they had held the sessions for 'Dumbledore's Army'. On noticing this, at first Hermione seemed a tad disappointed, from what she could remember, the room was not exactly what you would call romantic. But on entering the room, Hermione realised that there was something called magic, and Ron had transformed the room into a candlelit heaven. A lavish canopy bed was placed in the centre of the room, draped in white and red. Pink rose petals were scattered around the room, and the essence of vanilla filled their nostrils as they walked in. Hermione gasped with surprise and joy at the beautiful sight that lay before her eyes.

"Oh Ron…it's gorgeous, thankyou so much" she choked tearfully.

"Don't thank me Hermione, you're worth it" he replied soulfully.

Hermione smiled at him as she sat down on the bed – which was fluffy and soft, feeling smooth on the skin. For a while, Ron merely stood watching her. This striking woman, in a tempting red dress, was sitting and waiting for him, he just wanted to remember this moment forever and treasure it for the rest of his life. Walking towards the bed, Ron realised that all his nerves were gone, kissing her softly they lay down and were wrapped in eachother's arms. Sighing with pleasure, Hermione drifted off into a new world, ready and waiting for Ron to show her his love.

Jasmine floated slowly under the archway, and stood just underneath so that she was still inside the school but she could feel that well-needed air rushing in from the gardens. Jasmine took a deep breath, feeling refreshed and looked out into the night, the stars shining brightly. It was so quiet, so comforting, so enchanting. The grounds looked beautiful at night, almost glistening from the ray of the moon and stars, it was like a wonderland. Jasmine closed her eyes and sighed.

"Jasmine?" a whisper came from in front of her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Draco standing before her. Jasmine immediately moved away.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" she said nervously. She had only just recovered from the desire moments before and didn't want to fall into that longing again.

"I saw you leaving on your own…and followed you" he replied from behind her.

"Well you shouldn't have ok Draco? I really don't think its wise for anything to happen anymore," she said difficultly,

"Jasmine, please listen to me," Draco started, "look, the past is the past, why does it have to affect the present? Ok, I know that I've not been the nicest guy around the last few years but…but I want you so much…and I know you want me"

Jasmine laughed at these words, and turned to look at him, "Oh but Draco, there's no way we could possibly be together is there? I mean, you're a _Slytherin _and I'm a _gryffindor_," she cried, "we're sworn enemies, remember?" she finished patronisingly.

"Jasmine I don't care anymore," Draco replied, "watching you in there, with that…that freak with his hands all over you, touching you…I couldn't take it…that should be _me _not Potter" he said acidly,

"That _freak _is one of my closest friends Draco, so you better watch what you'd say darling ok?" Jasmine enforced.

Draco laughed, "_Friend! _Closest _friend!_ Oh Jasmine, I really think Potter wants a little more from you than _close friend_, in fact I'd say he wants to get a _lot _closer to you than you appear to realise"

"What are you talking about? Harry cares about me as a friend, he doesn't want more than that, and if you think he does Draco Malfoy then you're more crazy than I thought you were!" she shouted

Draco grabbed her by the arm and drew her closer, Jasmine gasped and struggled to grasp free,

"You're damn right I'm crazy Jasmine!" he cried, "crazy about YOU! I never thought I could ever feel this way about anyone until you walked into my life that morning and every day I've gone through torture thinking about you, watching you and itching to hold you in my arms, and don't you **dare** tell me that you don't feel the same way 'cos I **know** you do!" he finished breathlessly.

Jasmine looked into his eyes tearfully and pulled herself free,

"Draco _please _don't do this to me!" she choked, "I can't do this! Those three mean everything to me, and I can't hurt them ok? I can't do that to them!"

Draco pulled her back, "_Them_? You can't hurt _them_? What about me? Doesn't what I feel mean anything to you! What about how much you'll hurt _me_? Or don't you even care!" he yelled spitefully

"You know I care Draco! But sometimes you've gotta sacrifice the things you want! Sometimes life just isn't fair! And I'm sorry ok but unlike you, I wouldn't have to face those three everyday knowing how much I've hurt them, especially Harry," Jasmine protested, "so this is one option that I just can't take!" she ended choking back the tears.

Neither Jasmine nor Draco knew, but from behind a statue, someone was watching them. It was Harry. He had been walking around trying to find Jasmine and heard two people shouting, so decided to see what the noise was about. Harry had only just arrived, and had heard merely Jasmine's last few words. As he watched Draco with his hands gripping Jasmine, his stomach sank. He felt like running out and punching Draco in the face, but he knew Jasmine would never speak to him again if he did so he stayed back listening.

"Jasmine please…" Draco muttered with a lump in his throat. Tears were now rolling down Jasmine's cheeks,

"I'm sorry Draco…" she sniffed and turned to walk away from him. But Draco couldn't let her go. He couldn't let her do this to him. In the heat of the moment he grabbed her hand and snatched her back kissing her on the lips. Harry felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Jasmine pulled away furiously and slapped him. Then suddenly as she looked into his silvery-grey eyes, she felt an overwhelming urge to kiss him again and lunged forward grasping him around the neck. Draco pushed her against the wall and they were lost within eachother kissing passionately. Draco's dream was no longer a fantasy, it had become real, and it was everything he had imagined it to be.

As Harry watched from a distance he felt something inside of him begin to crumble, and he wished that he was the one kissing Jasmine so intensely and that it was him who she wanted so much.

As the moment lingered on and Draco had got what he wanted, he suddenly saw someone flash before his eyes. It was his father Lucius. Images flew through his head of his father throwing him out of the house ('You're no son of and mine!') he saw himself being pushed aside by his friend's in Slytherin. He could see his mother's face before him, shaking her head in disappointment ('Oh Draco, I had so many high hopes for you') and Draco rapidly drew away from Jasmine and turned away with his hands behind his head in agony.

"Draco? What…" Jasmine began,

"I'm sorry Jasmine…I can't…I…I wasn't thinking straight" he stuttered clenching his fist in distress.

Jasmine gave a tiny sob, "Oh you bastard…" she muttered.

"Jasmine I'm sorry…"

"You **want** me do you Draco!" she screamed sobbing, "you want me! _You_ didn't want to get hurt!"

"Jasmine…" he whispered reaching forward,

"Stay away from me you pig! Just stay away from me," she cried stepping away, "I _hate_ you Draco Malfoy!"

Jasmine ran away down the corridor sobbing. Draco watched her in pain and kicked the wall in frustration.

"You fucking idiot Malfoy, you fucking IDIOT!" he yelled.

Harry couldn't help but smirk and stepped out from behind the statue clapping. Draco turned abruptly to see who it was.

"Congratulations Malfoy," Harry spoke, "you've officially blown it!"

Malfoy glared at him fuming.

"Potter! You better stay away from her or I'll…"

"**What**? You'll **what**? Get your little thugs to beat me up? Oh I'm sure they'd _love _to hear that their leader has fallen for a gryffindor don't you? It would be interesting to see how they take that wouldn't it?" Harry teased bitterly.

Malfoy clenched his fists in anger and looked at Harry with purest revulsion. There was nothing he could say in defence.

Harry chuckled, "Now if you'll excuse me…there's someone I have to go and comfort" he continued, smiling at the look of hatred on Malfoy's face. This was torture, "See you around Malfoy, and who knows? Maybe next time you could actually kiss Jasmine _without_ thinking about your stupid reputation"

Harry laughed at him and shook his head walking off towards the Gryffindor common room. Draco could only watch as he saw Harry disappearing, knowing that he had now lost Jasmine forever…


	10. Fool me

**Chapter Ten **

The Gryffindor common room was empty. Everyone was still at the Ball dancing, joking and having a laugh. It was deadly silent – that is, until Jasmine burst in weeping. She ran to the sofa and buried her head in her arms crying. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been. She should have stuck by her word, and walked away instead of kissing him back. Everything the others had told her had suddenly felt true. Of course deep down she knew that they wouldn't lie to her, after all they were her best friends, but because she wanted Draco so much, she still had doubts in the back of her mind. Maybe he had changed, and maybe he could learn to be kind to everyone. But now she saw his true colours, even to someone he so badly 'wanted' he couldn't help but hurt them in some form or other. For once, couldn't she settle down with someone who truly loved her? Someone who would never hurt her, and who would treasure her forever. Amidst her thoughts, Jasmine felt a hand on her shoulder. She lifted her head and turned to see who it was. Two emerald green eyes stared back at her. It was Harry. Jasmine quickly dried her tears and sat up. Her eyes were now all red and puffy and her make-up had run.

"I knew I should have worn waterproof mascara" Jasmine sniffed jokingly.

Harry smiled at her, "Jasmine…are you alright?" he asked softly, "I…I saw what happened..."

Jasmine's eyes began to fill with tears again, "Oh Harry…I'm so sorry…it just happened I didn't mean to…oh I feel so shit Harry…I knew I should have listened to you guys…" she whimpered,

"Jasmine, look at me," started Harry, "you are…such an amazing person, you're beautiful, funny, intelligent, kind…I mean, If Malfoy could still let his little reputation, get in the way of being with a girl like you, then he's…well _mental _as Ron would put it"

Jasmine unearthed a weak smile, "Thanks Harry…you're so nice to me, even after I went behind your back and kissed Draco, I don't deserve your friendship" she replied.

"Don't be silly Jasmine, of course you do, and people can't help how they feel sometimes…even if they were told to be careful" he teased raising an eyebrow.

Jasmine laughed while wiping away the tears and mascara from her cheeks. If only she could fall for someone like Harry. He was such a sweet guy, and had the added bonus of being able to defeat Dark Wizards so would undoubtedly be able to look after her very well. Something clicked in Jasmine's brain, and she looked at Harry more deeply. Deeply into those captivating emerald eyes, so starkly in contrast with that dark, ruffled hair. There was no denying it, Harry was unmistakably handsome, and he was so powerful too. Maybe that ache for Draco would vanish if she could be with that power.

Harry was looking into Jasmine's eyes. Those bright, shining hazel eyes, so starkly in contrast with that dark red hair. She was undoubtedly entrancing and so innocent too. Slowly, as the silence between them lingered, Harry found himself drawing closer and closer to that innocence. His sight moved from her eyes to those smooth, luscious lips, resembling a tender rose, and the craving to taste that rose. Jasmine reached up to touch Harry's cheek, and with a final linger of want, Harry moved in, finally kissing her after so long. Jasmine was at a loss and she let herself deepen into a soft, sweet kiss with Harry. This was for the best. Draco was bad for her. Harry was the one who would never hurt her. He was the one who would always be there for her. And as for Draco…he was the one, who, as hard as she tried to forget, would always have her heart.

Harry went to sleep a happy man, and had drifted off while waiting for Ron to come up so that he could tell him what had happened. So when he woke up the next morning, he was quite surprised to see, that Ron's bed hadn't been slept in. Harry got dressed and went downstairs to the common room to find out what was going on. The common room was fairly packed; most people had woken up and were sitting around chatting on the couches. The normal spot by the window in which Harry and his friends sat was, to his surprise, empty and Harry started to wonder where Ron had got to. Part of him started to worry, as he began thinking that something may have happened to his best friend at the party last night, but then he thought to himself that at least one of the Professor's would have surely found out if Ron was in trouble and informed Harry immediately; after all that's what had happened in their second year when Hermione had been petrified. Harry began to relax a little at this point and sighed heavily. He had so wanted to tell Ron what had happened between him and Jasmine last night; Harry was positively bursting with the desire to tell someone.

"Hey babe" came that sweet, soft voice from behind him. Harry turned to see Jasmine standing there, looking as radiant and as giggly as ever.

As usual, the male population of the common room were glancing every now and again over at Jasmine, while the female population who, simply had gotten used to this by now, ignored them and giggled with each other in their hoards.

"Hi Jasmine" Harry replied smiling as she sat down beside him. Then, without warning, Jasmine kissed him and before he knew it, he was in a passionate clinch with the girl who he had for so long sought after, in front of the whole Gryffindor common room. Once again, Harry felt all eyes upon him and it was as if someone had pressed the 'mute' button on a remote control as everyone went quiet. As Jasmine slowly pulled away from his lips, the whispers started, and Harry knew that he was now the envy of all the guys in the common room, and was soon to be added to the girl's gossip column. But for once, he really didn't care. Harry wanted everybody to know that he was going out with Jasmine Rai and, although he had hoped Ron would find out first, was glad that the news was going to spread like a bad case of the flu.

Jasmine laughed embarrassingly, "Sorry Harry…I just thought that was the best way of letting people know that I am now officially taken" she muttered, turning slightly pink.

"Oh really Jas, don't apologise…in fact, I think we should let people know more often" he winked cheekily as she giggled back.

"Oh by the way, do you know where Hermione is? Only I woke up this morning, and it looked like her bed hadn't been slept in" said Jasmine, sounding concerned.

Suddenly it hit Harry, and he began to wryly chuckle to himself as he realised what this meant. Jasmine looked surprised.

"Harry! Why are you laughing? Didn't you hear what I just said?" she cried sounding confused.

"Jas…Ron's bed hasn't been slept in either" he replied raising an eyebrow.

Jasmine looked even _more_ confused at these words and opened her mouth to ask where on earth Ron and Hermione could be, when slowly her brain began to register everything and her eyes widened- "OH!" she stifled suddenly. Harry nodded ("mhm") at her grinning.

"Oh my god…how? What? Where? Eugh I don't wanna know!" Jasmine cringed as Harry laughed at her heartily.

"That's it, tonight, me and Ron have got some _serious_ talking to do…" said Harry as he and Jasmine headed down to breakfast holding hands.

The great hall was almost full as the students were sitting at their tables; including, thankfully Harry thought, Ron and Hermione. As Jasmine and Harry sat down to join them Harry began his interrogating.

"So where were you two this morning? I was expecting to see you in the common room…"

Ron shuffled awkwardly glancing at Hermione and replied, "Oh we woke up early and were um…hungry so came down early to see if…if we could maybe start…eating"

"Really?" started Harry, "that's funny that is…seeing as your bed hadn't been slept in all night!"

Ron choked on his bread roll and began mouthing silently, trying to come up with a response.

Hermione quickly muttered "Oh Ron remember, that was because you slept on-"

"Your bed wasn't slept in either" interrupted Harry matter-of-factly. Hermione suddenly turned very red and Ron began whistling loudly.

"Come on guys, we weren't born yesterday" whispered Jasmine.

"Don't worry your secret's safe with us" spoke Harry quietly as he began tucking into his breakfast. Jasmine laughed at the embarrassed look on Hermione's face, while Ron seemed relieved at being saved from having to make up a story as to where he had been.

"By the way, there's something you guys should know" Harry started looking at Ron and Hermione whom both turned to him looking gravely concerned.

"What is it?" squeaked Hermione,

Harry cleared his throat nervously, "Well…Jas and I are officially together…as in like you know, um, dating" Harry finished, turning slightly pink while Jas smiled nervously.

Ron and Hermione stared at the couple before finally bursting with congratulations, Ron particularly winking at Harry ('I knew you'd do it mate') Jasmine giggled and leant in for another kiss with Harry, and as she moaned softly, it was obvious that the 'bad case of the flu' had completely spread. From over by the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy scowled as he watched Harry Potter locking lips with _his _Jasmine. The Jasmine whom he had so passionately kissed merely hours before. Draco felt as though he were going to explode and his eyes began stinging wildly – both with rage and hurt. Before he knew it, Draco found himself leaping from the table and storming out of the Great Hall to escape this new-found haze of emotions. Grasping the wall, Draco took long deep breaths and shut his eyes to calm himself down but all he could see in front of him was Jasmine kissing Harry. It was if the image was permanently plastered in front of him.

"Mr Malfoy?" came a voice from behind him, Draco recognised the voice immediately; it was Professor McGonagall.

"Goodness gracious Mr Malfoy, what on _earth _is the matter?" she asked concerned,

Draco gathered his breath to speak, "Nothing Professor" he managed to choke.

"Well I refuse to believe that!" she cried, "look at the state of you Mr Malfoy, you can hardly speak! Come on now what is it?" she pestered.

But Draco could not answer as the sight he had seen in the Great Hall minutes before flashed and whirred in front of him, he had shut his eyes so tight to try and escape it that tears were now starting to flow from his eyes, his breath had become strained and he was sweating uncontrollably.

"Dear me, what could have caused such a reaction? We must get you to Madam Pomfrey _now_ Mr Malfoy, you are clearly unwell!" spoke Professor McGonagall who was now directing a somewhat bruised and unwilling Draco toward the Hogwart's Hospital. It was as though Madam Pomfrey had a sixth sense as she instantaneously ran out to help pull Draco into the ward; ('Oh my dear we must get you looked at right away!' she cried).

From a distance, a familiar face looked on watching as Draco disappeared behind the curtain. A tiny sob echoed down the corridor, as Jasmine wiped away her tears and headed to the Gryffindor common room to go get the Potions textbook which she had 'left' on her bed. However much she tried, she could not stop the pain in her heart of seeing Draco suffer, and however much Draco didn't deserve it, she could never forget her love for him.


	11. Thoughts

**Chapter 11**

_He looked so…so weak…I've always known Draco to be strong and determined…never so helpless…what have I done to him?_

Jasmine was sitting in Potions Class with her three friends, but rather than concentrating on what Professor Snape was saying about Moonstone, she had more pressing matters on her mind – Draco. She stared at his empty seat as though it were some creature she had never laid eyes on before.

_Maybe I shouldn't be doing this…I mean what if he can't take it anymore and something terrible happens? I could never live with myself if –_

Jasmine had now turned to Harry who had accidentally nudged her while taking down notes in class, and as she watched him closely she began to relax, she started to feel comfortable. For some reason when Harry was around, she felt safe and secure, as though no one could ever hurt her while she was with him. Jasmine began to smile quietly.

_-if I ever hurt Harry. Harry matters now Jasmine. He's all that matters. Draco has already hurt me once – he deserved what happened this morning. It's Harry I love…not Draco._

Suddenly Jasmine was interrupted again.

"Miss Rai?" called Professor Snape sternly, "is something the matter?"

Jasmine sat up and cleared her throat, "No sir"

"Only you don't seem to be with us this morning?" Professor Snape questioned angrily.

A sneaky smile appeared across Jasmine's face – she just **had** to, she couldn't resist it.

"Actually Professor…there was something that I needed to get off my chest" she replied sultrily, while subtly leaning her chest forward. Professor Snape sighed nervously as Jasmine brought her hand to her cheek and smiled at him through the corner of her mouth. Professor Snape walked to his desk and sat down at it, as if to prevent himself from toppling over.

"Really Miss Rai?" he continued, now somewhat nervously as the whole class looked on in anticipation, "and what might that be exactly?"

Jasmine tittered temptingly. The room was deadly silent as she slowly got up and walked over to Professor Snape's desk. At first, Jasmine lingered around the table, gliding her fingers up and down the wood while biting her lip, then she spoke

"Do you mind if I sit down sir? Only I find it helps tremendously when I'm about to alleviate my worries…"

"Of course" he replied, about to get out of his seat to offer it to Jasmine, however was halted as she pulled herself upon his desk crying "Thanks!" Jasmine had positioned herself so that she was facing neither the class nor Professor Snape, but toward the door, and looked rather as though she were sunbathing – her chest pressed outward and her legs crossed seductively. The black mini skirt she had on, slightly climbing up as she shuffled to make herself more comfortable. Everyone looked as though they had stopped breathing – either because they were so attracted to Jasmine at that particular moment, or because they were so shocked at what she was doing and more importantly _who _she was doing it to- perhaps even both!

Professor Snape now had tiny beads of sweat trailing down his forehead and gulped as Jasmine red low-cut top seemed to have shrunk as she drew closer to him. She turned her head to face Professor Snape and smiled sweetly.

"You see sir, the problem is…well I'm sure you know that last night was very…_tiresome_ for us all" she started, particularly glancing at Ron and Hermione whom both looked away tapping their textbooks, "yes indeed, we all had fun..and well, I don't think that any of us have really…recovered from it sir" Jasmine added looking a tad disappointed.

"Forgive me Miss Rai, but what is it exactly that you are trying to say?" Professor Snape asked trying hard to cast his eyes away from this attractive display.

"Well sir…this essay title you've got written down here for us," she continued picking up a piece of parchment while the rest of the class groaned, "I don't think that _now_ would be the best time to set it for us…don't get me wrong sir, I mean I'd **love** to write an essay on _the uses and methods of Veritaserum in the 1850's, _but my Potion's N.E.W.T is so important to me and that is why I think we should write this later so that we can complete the task to the best of our abilities and make you proud rather than hand in a bunch of P's and D's because we were all too tired from the happening's at the Christmas Ball to do any better!" Jasmine gasped finally and pressed her right hand to her chest in order to catch her breath back properly. Professor Snape's eyes had followed Jasmine's hand as it moved to its new position, and he jumped slightly as he realised where his eyesight had travelled and looked away. There were now excited murmurs heard among the class who were in glee at escaping one of their Professor's famous Potions Essay's- or so they thought.

"SILENCE!!" Professor Snape boomed holding up his hand to the class.

He spoke, suddenly breathing heavily in aggravation, "Miss Rai, I am sure that you are perfectly capable of –"

"Please sir," Jasmine interrupted, now completely facing Professor Snape, her toe brushing his thigh gently and leaning forward enticingly, "_Please…"_ she whispered batting her eyelids, "I'd be _ever_ so grateful Professor…really _really_ grateful…" she finished smirking flirtily and gazing him up and down.

Harry sat jaw wide open as he watched what was happening before him. He felt a sudden strange mixture of jealousy and desire, he was sure that she would be on fire if he touched her body now, the taste of her would be amazing…

Professor Snape chuckled anxiously at Jasmine's convincing final argument and spoke slowly, "Well…I suppose one lesson with no homework won't hurt, after all your result's do reflect my teaching standards too"

"But of course," Jasmine cried happily, "Thank you so much sir, if only all the Professor's were as understanding as you are…" she winked laughing and jumped off the desk contentedly.

"Oh would you look at that!" Jasmine exclaimed clapping her hands together, "it's lunch time sir…is it alright if we go now?" she asked twirling a strand of hair round her index finger.

Professor Snape stuttered, "W-wha…oh yes..yes go on off you go…out of my sight the lot of you…" he finished, somewhat dazed – perhaps trying to recover from what had just engulfed him.

Everyone rushed out of the lab yelling with astonishment,

"I can't believe it!"

"That was amazing Jasmine!"

"I never thought I'd live to see the day that Professor Snape didn't set any homework!"

"What the hell just happened in there?!"

"She's fucking hot I'll tell ya, if she was _my _girlfriend I'd scr-"

Jasmine thanked everyone and laughed heartily as she walked down the stairs to lunch with Ron, Hermione, Dean and Harry.

"I gotta hand it to you Jasmine, that was some top-class acting in there…I could _never _do what you did" Dean muttered quietly,

"It was gross though…" Ron spoke, "Bloody **brilliant **but gross!" he added as they all burst out laughing.

Harry subtly grabbed Jasmine's hand and pulled her back so that the others wouldn't notice, and whispered in her ear "I hope that wasn't _just_ for Professor Snape Jas…"

Jasmine tantalisingly wet her lips, "Oh don't worry Harry, if I'm like that with men I _don't_ fancy, imagine what I'm like with the men that I _really_ fancy…" she whispered back, gently brushing his arm and winking.

Harry froze on the spot, and a broad cheeky grin spread across his face as he watched Jasmine blow him a kiss and walk off captivatingly. Life really was, fantastic.

* * *

"This thing with his dad must be really getting to him"

"Yeah I know, I've never ever seen Malfoy like that before"

"It's that Potter, seeing him so happy, strutting around Hogwart's with that big head of his, while Malfoy's father rots away in Azkaban"

Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini were sitting in the hospital wing discussing Draco's latest behaviour. After the 'incident' Madam Pomfrey had settled him down with a Sleeping Draught to get him to relax, so the Slytherin's had little to do but sit by his bedside.

Draco was in a deep slumber, snoring away peacefully, blissfully unaware of the world around him, a sensuous smile grew across his face as he fell deeper and deeper into his dream…

She looked so beautiful sitting there by the lake. Her enchanting locks glistened and blew in the wind. She dipped her toe in the water and lifted it out again, letting that trickle of water run down her firm, slender leg. Draco walked towards her slowly, with every step he could smell that rich, fruity perfume she always wore getting stronger. Suddenly he met her warm, captivating eyes and he felt his heart skip a beat as she smiled at him and waved. Draco raised his hand to wave back at her but at that particular moment he felt something move behind him and a sudden freezing-cold breezed through his body. Without warning Draco finally saw Harry appear in front of him and run towards Jasmine – he stopped in his tracks as he watched Jasmine leap into Harry's arms and kiss him passionately on the lips. Draco watched Harry's hand slowly slide up her leg, and heard Jasmine's teasing moans and stifled giggles as Harry began kissing her neck and caressing her firm, tight bottom. The monster inside Draco began to roar and he felt himself explode with rage –

"Malfoy! Malfoy!"

"Urgh-what?" Draco suddenly awoke to the cries of his friends who had been at his bedside for nearly an hour. They were at a loss as to what to do without their leader, and had no clue as to why he had abruptly stormed out of the Great Hall with no warning whatsoever.

Draco heard the footsteps of Madam Pomfrey running over to give him the once-over.

"Mr Malfoy, you gave us quite a fright you know, it took us a while to get you breathing properly again" she told him, with a worried look in her eye.

Draco saw the confused looks in Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini's eyes and immediately sat up to justify himself.

"Well I'm fine now aren't I? I must have eaten something funny or something that's all"

Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow, "Nevertheless Mr.Malfoy, I think it wise that you spend the night here, just a precaution you understand…I'm aware that Lucius Malfoy's son is certainly more _capable _than others"

Draco replied with an incoherent sort of grunt and lay back down in bed again. He didn't really know what to say to his friends, so decided to pretend that he was feeling tired and he would come and find them tomorrow after leaving the ward. As Draco lay there he began to dwell on his dream, and how he had seen Harry touch Jasmine in a way that only he thought he could. He felt a knot tighten in his stomach, and all he could feel was how soft her skin had been when he had touched her the night before, and how delicate and sweet her lips had tasted. Now those lips were being tasted by the 'Boy Who Lived', the boy whom he had despised since the first confrontation he had had with Harry where Draco had been brushed off for that blood-traitor Weasley.

"Professor Snape?"

"Good evening Madam Pomfrey, sorry to disturb you but I was wondering whether I could have a chat with a student from my house Mr. Malfoy"

Draco stirred from his thoughts and felt himself start to sweat slowly as he heard Professor Snape's footsteps walk towards his bed. What did he want?

Sitting up, and looking into those dark, empty eyes of Severus Snape, Draco said nothing, both men were silent for a while before one of them finally spoke,

"I think we both know why I am here tonight Draco," uttered Professor Snape with a stern look on his face, "let's talk about a certain Gryffindor by the name of _Miss Jasmine Rai _shall we?"

Draco looked at the floor and gulped. As if things couldn't get any worse.


End file.
